The present invention relates to a color reader, which is used in such as a color scanner or the like.
Conventionally, for a color reading operation, there are proposed (1) a method of using a white color light source, filters of three primary colors of red, green, blue and three sensors corresponding to each of them, and (2) a method of disposing red, green, blue filters in such an order as red filter, green filter, blue filter, red filter, green filter, blue filter, red filter, . . . on each of a plurality of adherence type sensors, but only a large-sized drum type of a color scanner by the method of the (1) is put into practical use at the present point.